Equestria Girls: Future ReMark
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: Weyland is planning to change the timeline while the killer will be adding him as long as they cooperate, but twilight, sunset, and starlight manage to go after him, but the three got suck into his future as they see both eg and mlp universe are now under WY control and the story continues. A sequel to Rise of the Super Predator!
1. To the Portal

_**This story is the sequel to Equestria Girls: Rise of the Super Predator, while EG: Kaiju Rising is a different continuity timeline story from this. BTW, MLP Equestria Girls belongs to their respective owners.**_

In a lab, were scientists are activating the machine to create a portal. A man named Weyland, who is the head of this company, Weyland Yutani. He stands in front of the portal.

Scientist: The portal is now stable and ready sir.

Weyland: Good. It's been a week since they refuse to surrender. Looks like they gonna get whats coming.

He and his two guards are about to walk into the portal, taking them to another world. Before they could, they heard one of their employees speaking through the speakers.

Worker: Um Mr. Weyland sir. If you're hearing this, there's someone wanted to me you.

Weyland: If it's the White Mili-

Suddenly, the door exploded with magic glow and dust popping out. When the smoke cleared, the mane group along with the Crystal Preps, in their fairly like entity forms, and Flash's band, who are in their warrior forms. They are here to confront Weyland.

Pony Twi: Sorry were late, Weyland. Just busy powering up our friends.

Weyland: That would make sense. Even though, your too late as time is up. FINISH THEM!

The WY guards attack our heroes as Weyland and his troops went into the portal. The mane group tried to fight back to get through to Weyland. Pony Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight pass through the guards as they are in front of the portal.

SciTwi: Girls! You have to stop Weyland from conquering every worlds! We got this covered!

The three agree to her as they went into the portal. The rest of out heroes battled Weyland's soldiers and the Enclave soldiers, preventing them to catch those three girls.

RD: Good thing we give every student of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep out magic to help us out.

AJ: Yea. That took too long for like a week to do that.

Outside of the WY base, the WY and Enclave Soldiers are battling an army of students, every girl is fairy like entity, while every boy is warrior like entity. The students of both schools are fighting pretty well.

WY Soldier: There's too many of them. Our weapons are useless again them!

Enclave Soldier: Don't worry! Mr. Eden has brought back up here any minute.

In the white chopper that is heading towards the battle, a group of soldiers wearing white and purple suits. Eden contacts one of them with a horned helmet, who is in charge of these mysterious group.

Eden: Is your men ready?

?: Always. Will Flash Sentry be there?

Eden: The young man from Canterlot High who is good at music. Of course.

?: Good. I've been waiting to take his head. Tonight he dies.

Eden: As you wish, White Knight.

The mysterious person called the White Knight, who wears silver white armor and a horned helmet that covers his face, the leader of an army called White Militia. He seems to know about Flash Sentry and want to kill him for some reason. Thousands of white tanks and white choppers are heading to the battlefield.

Meanwhile in Equestria, Pony Twilight and Starlight finally came here in their pony forms. Sunset, however, still appears to be in her human form in Equestria.

Starlight: Sunset? Why are you still look like that we you are in Equestria?

Sunset: I'm not sure. I-

Pony Twi: Girls. I think you should look around.

They became shocked and terrified to see Equestria being already conquered by Weyland. There are many futuristic buildings with WY insignia, including pictures of Weyland, still human in Equestira. There are many soldiers like humans and androids.

Sunset: I'm guessing that's why I'm still in my human for since I've stay in the Human World for so long.

Pony Twi: I believe so. Come on. Let find our friends if they're alright.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_

 ** _To user: MUTO TOHO, I've read your apology note and I forgive you, as long as you promise to never give me bad/harsh reviews to me of what I'm doing. Like I said you can find something else that interests you instead._**


	2. How all of this Happened

Two ponies and one human girl walked through a deserted street of Equestria, which is now ruled by Weyland somehow. They were horrified to see ponyville destroyed as house were took down. They even see a graveyard with many dead ponies, including pony Trixie's they see.

Twilight: This is awful.

Starlight: Way awful than I did many times.

Sunset: How can Weyland rule this place so fast?

Twilight: Well, I think we fell into the wrong portal in the dimensional world. The future.

Starlight: Yea. It was bright in there that we couldn't see which portal he went.

Sunset: Guys! Look out!

She grab the two and hid into the bushes as a driving Enclave Vehicle passes by without noticing the girls. After the vehicle left, the girls got out of the bush.

Sunset: The Enclave are still helping Weyland.

Starlight: That figures.

Then, Twilight notice many trees they see are chomped off until they see Sweet Apple Acres, a torn house version.

Twilight: I think one of our friends are still here. Come on!

Sunset: You girls go ahead. I'll find someone if they're alright or alive.

Sunset goes into a different direction while the two ponies go to Applejack's place. They found Pony Applejack, wearing a uniform of Weyland Yutani as one of their slaves.

Twilight: There she is!

Starlight: Uh Twilight. Did Applejack from the human world followed us here?

Twilight: What do you mean?

Starlight pointed that Pony Applejack is being helped out by her Human Counterpart in this world. But she is also wearing a WY slave outfit.

Twilight: APPLEJACK!

Pony AJ: Who say that?

Twilight: I did. You girls alright.

Starlight: And Applejack from "human world", did you follow us here from the portal.

Human AJ: What portal. I've never met you girls?

Twilight: What?!

Pony AJ: Yea. Me neither. By the way, you can call me AJ-2 and her AJ-1.

Twilight was worried about two Applejack not remember her as a friend and how are they together in this world. Then she realized that portal that Weyland took take him to the past before Pony Rainbow Dash could do the Rainboom, giving the Mane Six their cutie mark destinies and the way they first met to become friends.

Twilight: Weyland must have done something that stop Rainbow Dash from doing the rainboom.

Starlight: Could be. But I don't see the reason why he targets on that.

Twilight: Maybe not. But something else he did stop that from happening.

So they talk to the two Applejacks of what happen to this world.

Starlight: Do any of you girls know how all of this happened?

Pony AJ: Well, since we first met you gals, we wouldn't mind tell you.

Human AJ: Same here.

Pony AJ: It all started we I was a little filly.

 _(Flashback)_

A young filly Applejack look out the window in Manehatten and see a giant glowing portal far ahead from the city. At Cloudsdale race were a filly Rainbow Dash was about to unleash her Rainboom until she sees a giant portal, causing her to miss her chance doing the Rainboom. A large scale assault army of human soldiers, robots, advanced war vehicles, and bio weapons, came out of the giant portal. This army is the WY Force, Enclave, and the White Militia.

When crystal empire return alongside with king sombra, weyland yutani forces with enclave troop ambushed king sombra and king sombra was imprison in weyland yutani X-Y15 facilities. The crystal empire was demolished and a new city was rebuild under new named called lost hill city fortress and the crystal ponies were taken to FEV factory where they were force to digging the FEV Minerals causing some of the crystal ponies mutated.

Princess Celestia lead an attack on Lost Hill City but the equestrian army with their human ally were no match against weyland yutani Advance androids and with enclave help they won the war. Human rainbow dash was dead but pony rainbow dash with pony pinkie pie and pony Maud pie escape and declared as wanted criminal to weyland yutani forces. While Celestia was captured and taken never to be seen again.

They launched two nuclear missile on Manehattan where rarity and fluttershy was stationed and canterlot castle thus ending the war for good and weyland yutani and enclave forces won the war. Since princess luna wearing her nightmare moon armor, weyland yutani set up a bounty higher whoever can capture or kill princess luna since she was the highest princess.

 _(Flashback)_

After that story, Twilight was tearfully shocked about it as some of her friend are gone from that war.

Starlight: Twilight.

The alicorn princess broke down into tears as Starlight comforted her. The two Applejacks sadly look at her.

Pony AJ: Sorry to have to hear that. I'm afraid it's true.

Human AJ: Will give you some space if you like. We gotta get back to work before the guards came back to check on us. So you better hide.

Meanwhile, Human Sunset has found Rarity's Boutique House and goes into there. She finds many dress that Rarity made long ago, until she found soemthing. She found an armored outfit, known as Vault 13 Suit. Sunset smiles as she found one part of hope.

Sunset: Good job on that outfit Rarity.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	3. Separate Ways

Twilight was crying about Applejack's story of how some of their friends died from Weyland's forces. After a moment, she calms herself down and notice many wanted posters of many other friends that she knew and loved. There was Pony Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna in her Nightmare Moon armor, Princess Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Zecora, and Human Trixie. Shocked by this until then, she decided to focus on the main goal to change back their timeline like she and Spike did before. All she have to do is get the scrolls from Weyland.

Starlight: Twilight?

Twilight: We have to get that scroll no matter what it takes!

Sunset: We'll make sure that we won't fail!

Sunset returns with a Vault 13 armored suit, she's wearing.

Twilight: Sunset?!

Sunset: Just in case if we confront Weyland's goons.

Human and Pony Applejack notice the suit she is wearing.

Human AJ: Well I'll be. Those type of outfits were meant for human rebels.

Pony AJ: Yea. Those kinds were blew up in Manehatten while this one still remains.

That gives Pony AJ the idea and hope for their lives back.

Pony AJ: Girls, if you are willing to take down Weyland's nightmare, and I know a member from the resistant team. You just gotta find a pony with a hood on in Delta City.

Sunset: Delta City? Never heard of it.

Starlight: Me neither.

Pony AJ: It use to be Everfree Forest until Weyland tears it down to build a new city.

Human AJ: And it's right there.

She pointed Delta City from miles of Ponyville.

Starlight: Well, at least we don't get to encounter many scary creatures like-

Suddenly, Both Applejacks notice the Enclave Soldiers coming.

Human AJ: Hide!

The three hided while the Applejacks continued their work as the guards walk to them for the supplies they ask.

Enclave: Hey Jackie Appleseed and Orange Donkey! How are those butt cheek apples you've been kicking!

They all mocked and laugh at them, as the Applejacks tried to ignore them as they give supplies they ordered.

Enclave: Whats wrong? Is it because we crush every seed of yours!

Enclave: And you girls are always too worthless to fight us for it.

One of the soldiers knocked the girls's other supplies into the ground as they walk away laughing. Pony Applejack was very angry as she tries to pick up the pieces from the ground until she breaks down crying. Human AJ comforts her as the three girls walked out of the bush since the soldiers are gone.

Sunset: What was that all about?

Pony AJ: I rather not talk about it.

The three still wonders until Human AJ decides to whisper about Pony AJ's problem.

Human AJ: AJ-2's entire family were killed by Weyland's forces.

Twilight: What?! Thats awful! Even Applebloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith?

Human AJ: I'm afraid so.

Sunset: Well, then were going to work harder to beat Weyland once and for all! I headed to Manehatten. You girls go to Delta City to find the resistance.

Twilight: Alright. Be careful out there.

Sunset: You too.

Human AJ: Whoa, whoa, whoa there! I'm pretty sure that place is still infested with radiation from that bomb.

Sunset: Don't worry AJ-1. I figure out a way. Good luck girls!

Sunset went off to Manehatten.

Twilight: Come on Starlight! Time we find the forces!

Starlight: Right!

Twilight: Good luck Applejack 1&2.

The two ponies took off to Delta City. Pony Applejack calms down and ask her human counterpart.

Pony AJ: Do you think it's a good idea to bring rebels back?

Human AJ: I hope so.

Human AJ grabs something from her pocket and look at the picture of her family from the human world.

Human: A I trust them from the heart.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	4. Welcome to the Resistance

As Twilight and Starlight made it into Delta City, they see many ponies, humans, and even changelings working as Enclave slave workers. All of them are wearing uniforms, so the two ponies can't be seen like this.

Starlight: I may have an idea.

They both hide in the dark side of the alley, waiting for two male ponies walking by until Starlight uses her magic to knock them out quietly.

Twilight: Was that really necessary Starlight?!

Starlight: I know. We can't walk through the streets with everypony noticing that were not one of the slave workers. So we have to blend in.

Twilight: (Sigh) Alright then.

The two ponies stole the uniforms from two unconscious male ponies as they walk out of the alley, wearing uniforms of Enclave. The walk through the streets, greeting everyone and everypony they pass by. Twilight spotted the castle of two sisters as an Enclave library, as it looks very clean and rebuilt.

Twilight: The castle of two sisters. At least they did something good in that time I think.

Suddenly, they spotted a restaurant, that turn out to be Sugar Cube Corner. In the restaurant, they see some humans and pony eating their food and a the hooded mare they are looking for at the stand were Pony Mr and Pony Mrs Cakes work as Enclave employee slaves.

Mrs Cakes: What can I get ya.

?: Just a box of donuts with hot chocolate.

Mrs Cakes: Gotta.

Twilight: Excuse me.

?: Huh?

Twilight: Our friend Applejack said that you work for the resista-

?: SHHHH!

The mysterious pony covers Twilight's mouth, prevent her speaking out loud to blow her cover. She whispers to them

?: Applejack told you?

Starlight: She did. She said that you could help with "something" that fix our "problem".

Mrs Cakes arrives with the hooded pony's order.

Mrs Cakes: Here you go mam.

?: Thanks. Follow me girls.

The three sneak off through the streets and found a sewer lid. She leads the two ponies into the sewers as they walk through the tunnels.

Starlight: Eh. It smells worse here that I thought.

?: We're almost there.

As they arrive, they see a large underground area camp filled with ponies and humans working together to survive. The humans are inventing weapons, unicorns are planning new spells, Pegasai are doing their training of aerial combat wars.

Twilight: Wow! The Resistance.

?: Yep. Follow me. There's something I like you to meet.

The hooded pony shows a few members to Starlight and Twilight. Two ponies are surprised to see familiar faces. Three humans are Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. The three ponies, who are wearing resistant armored uniform are Rainbow Dash, another Pinkie Pie, and Maud Pie.

Pony RD: Hey Lyra. Who are those girls?

Twilight: LYRA?!

The hooded pony took her food off, revealing to be a light green unicorn, known as Lyra Heartstrings.

Lyra: That's me, I've been spying on Delta City, find some ideas to win this war.

Starlight: Okay.

Lyra: These girls here, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer are gonna help us end this problem.

Human Fluttershy: Really!

Human Rarity: If you girls knew how to stop Weyland and his ruffians, that would be very astonishing!

Pony RD: How do we know if we can trust you too.

Twlight: Don't worry. We're not spies or anything like that. Let me tell you how we can end this madness.

Meanwhile, Sunset is heading towards Manehatten as she found some stuff that is useful like snacks, medicine, and supplies. She founds the road that is closer to Manehatten. She sees the city infested with fog of radiation.

Sunset: Almost there.

As she walks through the road, she spotted a dead body of an enclave soldier. She checks there as she founds a battle rifle gun.

Sunset: This I can definitely use.

Then she also spotted a tablet like screen device that said Pip-Buck 2500.

Sunset: Pipbuck? Hmm. But I wonder why this guy is dead someh-

Suddenly, she sees gunfire bullet, that almost hit her, hit the ground.

Sunset: What the-

Then more coming as she hides in the rock to avoid being shot. Then the noise of gunfire stop. When Sunset was about to get a careful look, a human girl with bikini like armor grabs Sunset and threw her into the ground. She steps on Sunset as she points her large sword to her face. Sunset gets a closer look, the attacker reveals to be Indigo Zap.

Sunset: INDIGO?!

Indigo: WHERE YOU THINK YOU GOING!

Then more girls who are Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest, who are also wearing bikini armor with weapons they carry to point on Sunset.

Sunset: Girsl! Don't do this! It's me Sunset Shimmer!

The Crystal prep girls did care as this time, like everyone, they don't know her, Twilight, or Starlight.

Indigo: Yea. As an Enclave!

The girls are about to fire on her.

Sunset: NO WAIT!

?: STOP!

Suddenly as they hear, they cease firing on Sunset as their leader approaches. Their leaders reveals to be Human Twilight, who also wear bikini armor like her comrades.

Sunset: Twilight?!

Sunset got up as Human Twilight speaks to her.

Human Twi: I guess that you are not an Enclave and not from this time.

Sunset: Yea. Lucky guess.

Human Twi: And your heading to Manehatten because?

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	5. Beginning Missions

In the Underground Resistance Base, Twilight explains about the human world being invaded by aliens and then being attack by Weyland and his mutant creations.

Twilight: Because we went into the wrong portal that lead us into this world.

Starlight: Now we have to get that scroll from him so that we can save Equestria and Human Earth.

As everyone understands their story, Pony Rainbow Dash remembers her tragic past after Weyland got here. Failed to make a sonic rainboom when she was a filly who is watching the Enclave, White Militia, and WY Forces approaching. Found out Manehatten is being bombed by nuclear missiles. She became a Wonderbolt member as all but her were killed in wars. She remembers the death of her pony friends, Fluttershy and Rarity. She even remembers of when she found Pony Scootaloo as a helpless orphan in the dark streets, took and raise her as her sister.

Pony Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow stops thing of her past as she turns to her adopted little sister.

Pony Scootaloo: Do you think that will work?

Rainbow looks at her for a moment and think about the normal timeline were she and Scootaloo are enjoying their peaceful time in Ponyville until...

Pony RD: Count us in Twilight.

They smiled for Rainbow Dash for agreeing with their plan to save Equestria. Pony Rainbow explains the plan to them.

Pony RD: Alright everyone, if we wanna break inside the archives of Delta city, we take a doohickey thing like a tracker from the Castle of Two Sisters Library, and use it to track down Weyland and the other boss of Enclave and White Militia.

Twilight: Alright then.

She and Starlight geared up with useful supplies, being prepared as Pony Pinkie(The serious type) came to tell them what else should they do in their mission.

Pony Pinkie: When you girls get up there, we're gonna need Princess Luna's help to make it easy.

Starlight: Got it.

RD: We will stay contact with you as Lyra will guide you the way. You'll also need to wear hoodies to hide your identifies from anyone outside.

Lyra: You ready girls?

Twilight: We're ready.

Lyra leads them to the surface as their mission begins. Meanwhile, in a damaged shack, the Shadowbolt Base, there is a large tech like basement with few other female Shadowbolt survivors. Sunset is explaining to Human Twilight, leader of the Shadowbolts, of she, Pony Twilight, and Starlight got here in this timeline.

Sunset: So I needed to get into Manehatten to find something useful to destroy Weyland's plan and save Equestria.

Human Twi: I understand. But that suit your wearing won't help you survive through the fog of radiation.

Sunny: She's right. That city is also being infested by horse like monsters. You might a nuclear suit to get in.

Sunset: Where can I fine this nuclear suit.

Human Twi: In a deserted village from miles. Spike can take you there.

Sunset: You still have Spike with you!? How is he?

Suddenly, they hears roars until a three metered bear like wolf beast with green and purple fur and sharp claws and teeth.

Human Twi: Easy boy! She's a friend.

Sunset: Is that Spike?!

Human Twi: Yes. The radiation from the war mutated him into this since we got here. But he'll help you out.

Sugarcoat: And if there's any damage on that suit you found, me and Lemon Zest can repair it with upgrades.

Human Twi: Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, and I will follow you. Plus you can use this.

She gives Sunset a laser rifle to shoot any target coming from meters.

Human Twi: Alright Spike! Lead us to the village!

They got on Spike and he ran through the desert to sniff out the deserted village.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	6. Resistance Under Attack

Back at Delta City, Lyra, Twilight, and Starlight are entering downtown as they search for Luna.

Lyra: You know, this place use to grow roots all the time using magic. But with that magic gone, no roots won't grow anymore.

Twilight: Don't worry Lyra. As we get to the scrolls, everything will be back the way it should be.

Lyra: Thanks Twilight. Thought the magic and creatures of Everfree has move out since Delta City was constructed.

Starlight: So which place should we check.

Lyra: There.

She point one of those houses. As they go there to knock on the door, the door opens, revealing to be Princess Luna.

Twilight: Princess Luna!

Luna: Who are you girls?

Lyra: I'm Lyra from the resistance, they two are Princess Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer.

Luna: Princess Twilight? That strangely sounds familiar to me?

Twilight: That's why we're also here...

Twilight explains the whole event of what happen to this timeline that was altered by Weyland as Luna explains how she reformed herself in this world.

Luna: When I came back to Equestria, I see nothing but torture and destruction everywhere. I thought my sister Celestia was gone for good, but I feel her presence is still alive.

Twilight: I believe that. We're here to prevent this time from happening by taking the time scrolls from Weyland.

Luna: I understand Twilight. By the way, was I still corrupted by darkness.

Twilight: Not anymore since we took it care of.

Luna: Very well. I'll join with you.

Suddenly, they heard a flying ship noise outside. When they check outside, they see a large WY ship landing in Delta City.

Lyra: A large ship here? I think Weyland is in it, coming to Delta City, but he never visits here for few years.

Starlight: Do you think he has the scrolls with him.

Twilight: I do know. But we will sneak into that ship in case it goes back.

At the resistance base, Rainbow Dash contacts with Twilight.

Pony RD: Twilight, did you found Luna or the device thing?

Twilight: We found Luna, and theirs going to be change of plans. There's a large ship that Weyland might be there, landing in the city. We sneak in there to find the scrolls.

Pony RD: Alright. That could also wor-

Suddenly, the entrance door exploded. When the smoke cleared, it reveals a group of WY android soldiers marching into the sanctuary base. The androids attack human and ponies as they struggle to fight back.

Pony RD: What?! How did they know were here?!

When a resistant pony approaches her and Scootaloo, the pony transforms into a robotic pony, created by WY to spies on their enemies like the resistance.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash!

Pony RD: Scootaloo! Look out!

She push her out of the way to take the shot from the WY Pony Robot. Rainbow survived but slightly wounded. Scootaloo came to her mentor as the robot is about to lock on both targets until, a blast destorys the robot pony into pieces. It was one of the resistant members that saved them, giving Rainbow time to heal for seconds before ready to battle. Suddenly, a white armored alicorn appeared from the entrance.

Scootaloo: Who's that?

Meanwhile, Sunset and the Shadowbolts already arrived at the deserted village, mostly infested with mutated harmless critters, looking into these abandoned houses and found the anti radiation suits they need for Manehatten.

Sunset: Found them!

Human Twi: Okay, we got everything we need. Now lets head back!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	7. WY Silver Armored Alicorn

At the surface of Delta City, Twilight heard crashing and fighting in her communicator.

Twilight: Rainbow? Rainbow Dash?! Are you alright? What's happening?

Luna: What's wrong?

Twilight: I don't know. We have to get back! They might be in trouble!

Starlight: But what about the WY Ship?

Twilight: Don't worry Starlight. We still got time.

Lyra: You girls go ahead, I'll go into the ship just in case if it takes off.

Twilight, Starlight, and Luna are going back into the underground refuge while Lyra sneaks into the WY ship. In the resistance base, few WY soldiers are trespassing and attacking the resistance as they brought a silver armored alicorn. Then part of the ceilings exploded, revealing WY's allies, the White Militia, as they slide through the rope to the ground and attack the resistance. The resistance are surrounded and about to lose hope. The mysterious masked leader of the White Militia, the White Knight approaches to Rainbow Dash and her friends.

White Knight: Hehehe. Keep your guns trained on that rainbow horse. If she's planning to do something crashing, open fire.

Scootaloo: Yea right!

She mocks him as Rainbow covers her mouth, preventing her to get involved in this dangerous situation.

White Knight: Don't believe me, huh?

RD: Leave her out of this!

White Knight: Always defend the weak and helpless, that why we like about you. That's your weakness. We know how you guys do. We know how you think!

RD: Do know what I'm thinking right now?

White Knight: Of course. You were thinking... "who the hell is this guy".

RD: Actually, I thinking which one of you creeps that must be beaten down first.

White Knight: Well, if you are my enemy, Flash Sentry, I fully, fully intend to kill you. But will make you suffer by blowing up your friends here. Take em down.

The silver alicorn prepares to fire at the resistance as WY and White Militia are unaware of Luna approaching behind them. She shoots her magic at many WY soldiers and White Militia as the White Knight grapples the ceiling to pull him out of the battlefield. With the silver alicorn distracted before shoot, the resistance make their escape from it. With all the enemies down, Luna faces the WY alicorn. They fight each other with their horns for a moment until the silver alicorn is conquering Luna. As Starlight and Twilight arrived and see Luna in danger, Starlight shoots her magic beam to hit the silver alicorn, saving Luna. The WY alicorn's helmet falls off as everyone and everypony is shocked and surprised to see who it was.

Luna: Sister?!

The WY's silvered armored alicorn reveals to be Princess Celestia, as her eyes are green, due to cybernetics they put on her.

Luna: Sister, are you alright?

Suddenly, Celestia attack Luna again as she didn't respond to her.

Luna: What have they done to you!?

Then Rainbow Dash sees more enemies coming far from the ceiling hole and the entrance.

RD: EVERYPONY, EVERYONE, RETREAT!

Everyone retreated into the large tunnel from the battle as they're are more coming.

Twilight: Princess Luna, come on!

Luna doesn't want to leave her sister like this, but she must as their is a way to stop this chaos. Luna blasts Celestia off of her as she retreated with the group. As everyone got away, Rainbow Dash use her grenade to make the tunnel entrance exploded, creating a rubble of barricade to block their enemies's way through.

Meanwhile, Sunset and the Shadowbolts return to their base as Sugarcoat is fixing the suit for Sunset. After moments later, the suit is fully upgraded.

Sugarcoat: It's torn proof, and has a jetpack to travel faster.

Sunset: Thanks.

Indigo: We got plenty of suits, you want us to join you.

Sunset: Well, I rather take chance alone in Manehatten. After that I might find my friends in Delta City.

Human Twi: We understand. Here's this.

She gave her a phone wear device as they can communicate each other from any distance.

Human Twi: In case you need help, you know who to call.

Sunset: Thanks. See you on the other side.

Human Twi: You too Sunset.

Sunset left the Shadowbolt base as she flies to the city. As she arrived, the streets looked deserted as there is deep fog around her. She took a derp breath to be prepared to investigate the city.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	8. Heading to Bon Bon's

As the resistance retreated through the tunnels from their base as it was destroyed by WY and White Militia. It appears that they lost them as they are safe for now.

RD: (Sigh) We've should of invent a metal detector quick to alert spies.

Pony Whooves: Sorry Rainbow Dash, We've did our best to make those.

RD: Thats alright doc, we all caught to focus working on weapons and other important things.

Luna: And I can't believe what those monsters did to my sister!

Twilight: I'm so sorry Luna.

Starlight: I'll call Lyra, if she found the time scrolls.

She grabs her walkie talkie and answers to Lyra.

Starlight: Lyra, you found anything?

Lyra: No sign of the scrolls here.

In the large WY Ship, were she took out some of the guards there as she cannot find the scrolls.

Lyra: How's the base.

Starlight: Not good. Weyland destroys it. We're at the tunnels now.

Lyra: Great. I might pilot this ship to take you guys.

Starilight: Okay. So any ideas of what we're heading Rainbow Dash?

RD: Maybe far away from Delta City. I might knew a place where we could rest and then get ready. Plus, I know a pony who can help. She's a monster hunter and a friend of Lyra, of course.

Pony Pinkie: One of the best hunters there is.

Twilight: A friend of Lyra? Bon Bon?

Pony Pinkie: Yea, but her real name is Sweetie Drops.

Meanwhile at Manehatten, Sunset travels through the streets looking for something useful to fight Weyland's army. After moments, she heard something coming, so she hide into the alley until she sees a strange muscular mutated pony like creature. There are two of the them as they carried weapons.

Sunset: Hmmm.

As the left, Sunset decided to follow them without being seen. She sees them going into that building with a large hole. She went inside as she sees many monsters in here. Suddenly, the one who is in charge of these mutations shows up as it surprises Sunset.

Meanwhile, the Resistance team has reach the surface, far from Delta City as they meet with Lyra on a WY Ship.

Lyra: You guys ready to fly?

RD: You know it.

Lyra: Sweetie Drops here we come.

The stolen WY Ship carries the resistance as they head off to Sweetie Drops's location.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	9. Horizon Tech Hidden

Back at Manehatten, Sunset discovers the mutations hideout and became surprise to see who is in charge of them. An alicorn sized yellow Pegasus with bat wings and red eyes. Sunset recognized her as...

Sunset: Fluttershy!?

She whispers, since there are many mutations in the building bowing their "queen".

Pony Fluttershy: Rise, my children.

Her voice is higher than when she was very shy in the original timeline in Equestria. Her mutant subjects stand up for her after bowing.

Pony Fluttershy: I'm afraid that my friend Rarity has detected a full scale of white warriors coming.

A robotic pony appeared, who happens to be Rarity. Sunset is shocked that robot is Pony Rarity.

Pony Rarity: Those invaders, known as the White Militia are teaming up with Weyland Yutani and Enclave. This could be a huge problem for us as they will travel around the world to exterminate every life. However, the White Militia, the White Knight, has a serious grudge on one person. Bring him here.

The mutant guards bring a human in a hazmat suit.

Pony Rarity: If we trade this boy to the White Militia they are after, they won't team up with Weyland Yutani and Enclave and they will leave us alone for good.

The mutants cheered for that idea as Sunset takes a closer look of that man's hazmat mask. That face of a helpless prisoner reveals to be...

Sunset: Flash?!

Meanwhile, the resistance are piloting a large stolen WY ship, heading to Sweetie Drops's location, which is a tropical jungle, similar to everfree forest, but very green and exotic.

Starlight: Are we almost there?

Lyra: Yep. She lives in a large rock like bunker to avoid sights from enemies.

Moments later, they landed on a perfect spot of the jungle.

RD: Lyra, Twilight, Starlight, and Whooves, come with me. The rest of you stay with the ship.

Everyone and Everypony: YES MAM!

The five headed into the jungle as they are being careful to look around of any signs of danger.

Starlight: I hope it's not like the everfree forest.

RD: Much worse than that.

Lyra: Sweetie Drops said this place is ruled by larger insects, reptilian creatures and other predators. And I don't mean the dragons.

Twilight heard the word "dragon", that it reminds her of Spike, making her worried about him of what he might became in this timeline.

Lyra: Here we a-

As they arrived, they see Sweetie Drops lied on the ground with serious bruises and cuts as her bunker looks blown up.

Whooves: GREAT STALLIONS!

Lyra: BON BON!

They ran to check on her. Luckily, she is still alive as she opens her eyes to see her best friend.

Lyra: Thank Celestia! Are you alright?

Sweetie Drops(SD): I'll live.

RD: What happened?!

SD: Enclave happened. They are searching the Horizon Tech.

Twilight: Horizon Tech?

RD: An power device that was created during the war.

SD: It was created by Celestia, however, it isn't completed yet before they got her while she hides it somewhere.

Starlight: So what's the tech for anyhow?

RD: We are not sure, I've never get the chance to see what it looks like.

Whooves: Neither do I.

Lyra: And I think that our enemies are trying to destroy us cause they think we're searching that tech or we already have.

Starlight: I see, but how can we find the Horizon Tech?

Suddenly, Rainbow's walkie talkie is ringing.

RD: What is it?

Luna: We have a problem. We are under attack by White Militia.

Back at the WY Ship, the resistance are being confronted again by the White Knight and his White Militia group, including cyborg Celestia.

RD: COME ON GUYS, WE GOTTA HELP THEM!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	10. Celestia Returns

Sunset was shocked and horrified to see that prisoner is Flash Sentry. The mutants and their leader, Fluttershy are planning to trade him to the White Militia for an exchange to leave them be.

Pony Fluttershy: Rarity, contact the White Militia that we captured this wanted man they search for.

Sunset: DON'T!

Everyone hears her voice loud as they realized that Sunset is here eavesdropping. The mutant guards surround her as the mutant queen approaches to her.

Pony Fluttershy: Who are you?

Sunset: Sunset Shimmer. What your doing is wrong and it won't work Fluttershy!

Pony Fluttershy: How do you know me name?

Sunset: Long story. I don't know why the White Militia would want with Flash, but I believe that they've been permanent allies to Weyland and Enclave. Do you really trust them if you trade them for him?

Fluttershy thinks about it for a moment until she made her decision.

Pony Fluttershy: Release him. He's not worth it after all.

The mutant guard let the boy go as Sunset approaches to him.

Sunset: You okay Flash?

Flash: Yea, I'm good. I do you know my name. Never mind, I think it's the wanted poster that the White Militia posted.

Sunset: Uh, yea. Something like that.

Flash: Yea, I still don't know who the White Knight is and don't understand why he hates me? I've been on the run, looking for something to stop him, Weyland, and Eden.

Sunset: Same here.

Pony Fluttershy: So, if the trade won't work, what other suggestions you have?

Sunset: Well, I've brought friends here to stop Weyland and make more friends that could help you?

Pony Fluttershy: And who are they?

Meanwhile at the jungle, the resistance are fighting the White Militia again. Luna is facing both Cyborg Celestia and the White Knight. Luna shoots her magic sword at them, but the White Knight blocks them with his shield as they charge at her, knocking her down. Then Cyborg Celestia did more magic brutal attack on her sister. As Twilight and the other arrived, Twilight notice that Celestia is finishing off Luna. She ran there to stop this sibling battle as her friends got her covered by knocking the White Militia soldier away from her way. Luna collapse on the ground exhausted from her wounds as the silver alicorn is going to finish her off by aiming her glowing horn.

Luna: Please sister, don't.

She said tearfully, but her sister didn't respond.

Twilight: PRINCESS CELESTIA DON'T!

Luckily, Twilight got in the way and use her magic horn to touch Celestia's head, preventing to make a blast. Twilight shows her the memories of Celestia as bright, kind, princess who looks after her subject of Equestria. She even show her from the original timeline were she is a mentor of Twilight and Sunset, and getting along again with her redeem sister after their conflict. After that moment, the cyborg fell down as she went offline.

White Militia Soldier: What the?

One of the soldiers notice the silver alicorn is lying on the ground and sees Twilight that she is responsible.

White Militia Soldier: Take that purple unicorn down!

The White Militia are about to shoot her. Before they could, Celestia's eyes opened as are her actually color pink. She got up and blast magic at the White Militia on purpose, defending the resistance. The White Knight notice that the cyborg alicorn turn against them. When he's about to attack her, she unleashes heavy magic to knock him out. The leader got up.

White Knight: This isn't over!

He and his remaining troops retreated. After that battle, Luna got up to check on her big sister to see if she's alright and herself again.

Luna: Celestia?

She turns around with a happy look.

Celestia: Luna! My sister!

Luna was happily surprised that her sister is free from Weyland's control. The two princesses hugged as everypony cheered that their princess of the sun has return.

Luna: It is so good to see you!

Celestia: It is good to see you too!

Celestia sees Twilight as she is happy to she her too.

Celestia: Thank You Twilight. And it is also good to see you again.

Twilight: You remembered me!?

Celestia: Of course. You use that power to help me regain all my memories. You and Sunset were my students from your original timeline.

Twilight: It was honor. We were glad to have you on our side.

Celestia: So am I.

Starlight: So what now?

RD: Perhaps you can tell use where the Horizon Tech is?

Celestia: Right, that device!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	11. Glowing Cyborg

At the Weyland Yutani Base, called Lost Hill Fortress, a place with advance buildings, technology, weaponry, guards, soldiers, and bio engineered creatures they're creating. In the tower, the White Knight arrives to Weyland about bad updates.

White Knight: The last mission didn't go well. That purple unicorn has turn your invention on us!

Weyland: I see. This purple unicorn you say, Twilight Sparkle? I believe that she and her friends are here to get the scrolls that could change everything.

White Knight: What's your next objective to here?

Weyland: My men will send another cyborg to deal with her.

White Knight: And once it finishes her and her horse friends, make it hunt Flash so I can break his neck off!

Weyland: Why do you hold a grudge on him?

White Knight: You could never understand.

Weyland: Your revenge is at hand. Soon it will be his end.

White Knight: I'll make sure of it.

Meanwhile at the jungle were the resistance are, Celestia is taking a look of her reflection from the river, wearing cyborg like silver armor.

Celestia: So, all this time they've used me as their weapon.

Luna: I'm truly sorry, Celestia. I now understand how's it like being corrupted by darkness.

Celestia: I may failed to save Equestria, but now I make sure this won't happened again. Twilight! We have to bring all of your friends if we have chances to get the scrolls and the horizon tech.

Twilight: All we have is Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Applejack is at Ponyville. Fluttershy and Rarity are gone from the explosion.

Human Pinkie: What about that Rarity and Fluttershy. Maybe they can help.

Pointing the two human versions.

Celestia: No worries Pinkie from another world, I sense Equestria's Fluttershy and Rarity are still alive.

Twilight: Really?!

Celestia: Yes. And Sunset has found them.

Twilight: Good to hear. We do we go first?

Starlight: Maybe we can go back to Pon-

Suddenly, a metal arrow appeared closely to them.

RD: What was that?!

Celestia: It could be another cyborg like me! We have to leave!

RD: Everyone get into the ship! The rest of use will deal with another attacker!

Everyone got into the WY Ship(now called Resistance Ship), as Pony Rainbow Dash, Celestia, and Luna are prepared to attack the intruder in this jungle. The intruder reveals itself to them as it shocks them and the resistance who are watching. It was a feminine humanoid cyborg with blue glowing body with red eyes and bright fire like rainbow hair on the head.

Starlight: Is that?

Human Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity: RAINBOW DASH!

RD: My counterpart?!

This glowing cyborg is human Rainbow Dash, who somehow revived by the WY and become their weapon. Meanwhile Sunset and Pony Fluttershy are discussing a plan to get the scroll while they share their origin stories.

Pony Fluttershy: When I found Rarity's body, I have to find a robot body that could save her life. It the only thing I could to save her life.

Sunset: I understand. That what friends do, look out for each other.

Pony Rarity: So Sunset Shimmer, when do your friends arrived?

Sunset: I think about-

Suddenly, they hear Spike's monstrous roar.

Sunset: Now.

The Shadowbolts arrived in their protective suits, while Spike is immune to the fog since he already is a mutant dog beast to the gateway of the building as Fluttershy orders the guards to let them in.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	12. White Militia vs Shadowbolts

In the jungle, the resistance are about to face a powerful threat. A humanoid glowing cyborg, who is human Rainbow Dash, is confronting her pony counterpart.

Human Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? Do you think you can do the same on our Rainbow Dash like you did with pony Celestia.

Twilight: I hope so. I give it a chance!

Twilight joins the gang who are facing their corrupted friend. Cyborg RD attacks them with her mechanical crossbow as they all dodge from it. Twilight was closer to her, able to get the chance to reform her. But suddenly, the female cyborg grabbed her in the horn, crushing it while squeezing the magic out as she screams in pain.

Celestia: TWILIGHT!

Celestia blast the cyborg away from the young alicorn. She carries her on her back as they rush into the ship. Cyborg RD is about to shoot them with her crossbow, but suddenly, the ground is shaking as something huge is coming closer. A giant blue theropod dinosaur like creature appeared and targets on the cyborg, giving the resistance a chance to leave with their ship. The RD Cyborg confronts the creature by shooting crossbows at it as it tries to bit her when she flies around it. Suddenly, the WY forces arrived to aid RD Cyborg until the giant dinosaur retreated. In the ship, Starlight was shocked to see her mentor got very hurt.

Starlight: IS SHE ALRIGHT?!

Celestia: Don't worry, Starlight. She'll be fine.

Luna: But sadly, her horn is badly damaged.

Human Fluttershy: Do you think you can fix it?

Celestia: I'm afriad I'm not sure how.

Dr Whooves: Perhaps I could. After all, I'm also a medical expert.

Celestia: Thank you Doctor Whooves.

Starlight: So what was that thing that looks like a dragon or something?

SD: It was a kaiju, Gorosaurus. When Weyland brought the human word to Equestria, it also attracts many kaiju here. In this jungle where they rule, is called Kaijuland.

At the window, she shows them a large valley of kaiju roaming their paradise. There were dinosaur like creatures, flying bird like creatures, and giant insects.

Pony Scootaloo: Whoa!

Celestia: Thanks for the tour Sweetie Drops, right now we must go to Appleloosa to find the Horizon Tech.

Meanwhile in Manehatten, the Shadowbolts have meet the mutants and Flash.

Indigo: Wow. Your a wanted criminal to White Militia?

Flash: Sort of. I wish I know why. Anyway, I've been searching for something that could put and end to this nightmare.

Human Twi: Perhaps we can help you.

Flash: Um, I did ask your help, I mean I don't want to put anyone in danger because of me.

Human Twi: It's okay. We can get through this together.

Flash: Thanks. You know I get the feeling that I've me-

Suddenly, sounds of explosions are heard.

Flash: THE WHITE MILITIA! THEY'RE HERE!

Sunset: Then we have to get you out of here!

Pony Fluttershy: My children will buy you time to escape. Go.

Sunset, Flash, and the Shadowbolts take the short cut as mutant queen summons her creatures to attack the White Militia. They went through the floor vents to avoid being seen. As Flash was the first to get out, the White Knight shoots him, but it somehow didn't hurt Flash, as he pounce him on the floor. Sunset and the Shadowbolts are about to open the floor vent, but the White Knight blocks them with the bookshelf. Flash was about to get up, but the White Knight set his foot on his chest.

White Knight: Oh no, no. Your not going anywhere guitar boy!

He scans inside Flash's hazmat suit as he is also coated with thick armor plates on his chest and shoulders

White Knight: Titanium coated armor plating. Nice. Unless you know exactly where to shoot.

He points the gun at Flash's rib side, his weak spot and shoots it, hurting Flash.

Sunset: FLASH!

Indigo Zap went into another way out of the floor vent.

White Knight: You're good Sentry. Even better than I remember. Its going to be even more satisfying when I kill you. Oh, and don't worry about the other Twilight. I heard she has a huge crush on you as you might remember her. I'll take better care of her than you did.

He is about point his gun to Flash's face, but luckily Indigo Zap kicks the White Knight off of Flash, crashing at the garbage can.

Indigo: You okay?

Flash: Kinda of. Urg.

His torso side is bleeding. Indigo moves the bookshelf, freeing Sunset and the Shadowbolts as they went to check on Flash. Suddenly, few Militia came to attack them.

Human Twi: Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, and Lemon Zest, take them out while we carry Flash to safety.

Indigo: Gotta!

The Shadowbolts battled the Militia as the other took off. After that, Sunset uses her laser rifle to knock them all out as she and the girls escaped with others. As the White Knight got up, he roared in angered for failing to kill Flash as they were so close. Spike carries the girls and Flash to find somewhere safe from the White Militia and to fix Flash's wounds.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	13. Flash's Backstory

Twilight open her eyes as she sees herself on a bed. Then Dr Whooves came in to check on her.

Dr Whooves: Ah, Twilight. Good to see your awake. And no need to worry, your magic horn is fixed.

Twilight: My horn? Oh yea, human world's Rainbow Dash must of crushed it and knocked me out.

Dr Whooves: Sadly true. But now luckily, you magic is restored again.

Starlight, Luna, Celestia, and the other came to check on her.

Celestia: How are you holding Twilight?

Twilight: I'll be alright. Thank you Celestia.

However, she looked upset about something.

Starlight: What's wrong.

Twilight: It's nothing, I mean its just, if our Canterlot High friends are here, I'm afraid what became of Flash here.

Meanwhile, Sunset, Flash, and the Shadowbolts made it out of the city and lost the White Militia. They settled down at the abandoned gift shop and find something like medical kit in there for a wounded Flash. Sugarcoat has bright bandages and stim packs.

Sugarcoat: These will heal you for hours.

She press a stim on Flash's rib, which it stings him but it can heal his wound. After that they wrapped his wound with bandages.

Flash: Thanks.

Human Twi: No problem.

Lemon Zest: So whats up with those guys that are dying to kill you?

Flash: Well, I've been trying to figure that out for so long. It all started when my pals and I walked out of the school, we found ourselves in a middle of war on this world with magic talking horses and monsters. Then suddenly, white soldiers surrounding us with guns trained on us until the White Knight appeared. My friends and I tried to fight back, but they captured Brawly Beats(Drummer guy), Ringo(Purple guy with sunglasses), and Microchips(Techie with nerd glasses). I escaped, but I won't give up trying to rescue my pals and everyone else who were also caught by the militia. I tried to find my family, but no sign of them, not even in our home. So I go solo and figure out how to stop Weyland, Enclave and the White Knight and save everyone. Abandoning my friends might be a big mistake just like last time.

Sunset: Last time?

Flash: (sigh) Years ago, me and my old pal Track Sonter were at the mountains having fun until an earthquake strikes. He fell of the cliffs into the deep chasms until the rocks fell there too. When I tried to find him, but I started to believe he died there.

Sunset: Oh Flash, I'm so sorry.

Flash: Me too. I should of never get us there when the earthquake starts happening.

Human Twi: Flash, many things happened that we didn't expect to happened. You still got friends who are still alive, you might get the chance to save them. But not alone.

Flash smiles at them as they got his back.

Flash: Thanks girls. I'll make sure I won't let anything like what happened back then again.

Meanwhile at Weyland's lair, Weyland grabs his phone to answer someone.

Weyland: How are you doing?

?: What does it look like. What do you have in mind Mr Weyland?

Weyland: I need you to hunt someone.

Meanwhile the resistance made it into the abandoned Appleloosa, they got off the ship to find the horizon tech.

Celestia: Follow me quick! Before they come again!

They went into the saloon and into the basement and found a chest box.

Celestia: There it is! The horizon tech!

She uses her magic to unlock the chest until they find out that it was empty.

Pony RD: There's nothing in there.

Celestia: But that can't be!

Luna: Perhaps someone already found it?

Starlight: What about those Enclave body here. One of them might have it.

Celestia: Then we have to scatter around town to find it. I'm not sure how long we got before they arrived.

When they step out of the saloon, they are being confronted by cyborg human Rainbow Dash with her WY troops. The resistance and the WY Force battled in the desert city. The glowing humanoid shoot Lyra with her crossbow.

SD: LYRA!

Twilight came out of the ship and saw Human Rainbow, who is about to finish off Lyra.

Twilight: Still got enough magic. Here it goes!

The young alicorn ran towards behind human Rainbow Dash. But the cyborg is about to turn her direction to Twilight, as Twilight's horn glows as she prepares to restore Human Rainbow Dash's memory.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	14. Night in Appleloosa

Pony Twilight hits Human/Cyborg Rainbow Dash with her magic horn, causing her to go offline, as the resistance have finished off with the WY troops. After that battle, everyone started to relax and settling here for the night with campfire. Lyra recovers from her wounds, thanks to her best friend Sweetie Drops.

Human Pinkie: Who wants s'mores anyone!

Pony Pinkie: Pass. We on a diet during this mission.

Human Pinkie: Suit yourself.

Human Pinkie eats many s'mores like crazy as it caught attention from most others. Dr Whooves is fixing Human/Cyborg Rainbow Dash in the ship.

Twilight: How is she Doctor?

Whooves: Doing well, sort off. Just replacing with flesh replica body parts for her, until she's good as new.

Twilight: Happy to hear.

Outside, Celestia ask Sweetie Drops about how did the Enclave found the tech, as she searches for clues.

Celestia: Anything Sweetie Drops?

SD: Not yet. Wait, I found something!

She searches the Enclave soldier's corpses and found a recording camera that contains recording footage. The gang watch the video of what happened before. In the video screen, it shows the Enclave attacking another faction. The faction defeated the Enclave as they left with the tech.

Starlight: Who are they?

SD: I think that group could be the Kimerian Mercenaries.

Twilight: Kimerian?

Starlight: Mercenaries?

SD: A faction that is no friend to WY Force, Enclave, White Militia, and not even to any resistance like us. They contained alien technology and weaponry. They've been hunting anything that is precious like relics since the great war.

Starlight: So where can we find them?

Pony RD: We can't. Even if we knew where they are, we can't fight them when they got alien weapons and armory. We need to come up with a plan to get that tech.

Meanwhile at the gift shop as the sun rises, the Shadowbolts woke up and get ready to move on.

Sunset: Okay, its time we move out! The White Militia won't be far from us.

Flash: We should stop at Appleoosa, that's where we might me your friends there. It can be that far.

Human Twi: Alright then. LETS GO!

They hop on Spike and run into the desert to find Appleoosa.

Meanwhile, Human Rainbow Dash opens her eyes as she gain conscious.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash? How you feeling?

Human RD: Twilight? Is that you!?

Starlight: Whoa? She recognizes you too!

Human RD: Well of course I do, I even remembered kicking WY Forces butt in the facility as you, Twilight, and Sunset went into the portal to stop Weyland from-

She stops talking as she sees glowing veins in her arms.

Human RD: What the?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS!

Twilight: Take it an easy Rainbow. The doctor replace some of the mechanical part with techno organic parts. He tried his best...

Human Rainbow looked in the mirror as her body is glowing more veins, causing her to panic.

Human RD: OH MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! HOW DID I BECAME THIS WAY!

Pony RD: Whoa there girl! Those WY jerks turn you into a robot.

Human Rainbow became even more shocked as she sees a Pegasus that looks alot like her.

Human RD: AAHHH! WHY IS THAT HORSE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE ME!

Celestia: Rainbow Dash. Please calm down.

She laid her wing on the poor cyborg human girl as she calms herself down. Then her human friends came to comfort her.

Human RD: Guys. Your alive!

Human Fluttershy: Don't worry. We have each other now

Human Rarity: Exactly deary.

Human Pinkie: Not Exactly, Applejack is not in this group yet.

After for a moment, Human Rainbow begin to ask..

Human RD: Twilight, whats going on. How did I become this way? Didn't you stop Weyland from getting away?

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	15. Reunited

As Human Rainbow Dash gain conscious, including her memories from her real timeline, thanks to Twilight magic, Twilight and Starlight explain to her about how they failed to stop Weyland escaping with the magic time scrolls.

Twilight: We didn't know which portal he took since there was too many of them.

Human RD: Man, that was a harsh part. I still can't believe that this me in this robot body-

Dr Whooves: Actually, your body is still organic with small pieces of tech, so that makes you a cyborg.

Everyone looked concerned at the doctor, so he backs a way a little to be quiet and let them speak.

Human RD: Anyway, this me in this timeline have been gone through like surgery or something worse. I can remember how she's been through. And it was Weyland's fault for this! All of this! Why is he always messes things all the time?!

Celestia: I know how you feel Rainbow Dash from another world. And I'm afraid we have one option.

Luna: What is it?

Celestia: We have to destroy Weyland to get those scrolls no matter the cost.

Twilight: Princess Celestia!

Celestia: I know. But some who are completely corrupted by darkness as their humanity are gone for good, its best to put them out of their sinister misery.

Dr Whooves: Well, if only we use the TARDIS instead, we can still fix everything, but sadly it's gone. Someone took it during the beginning of war. And I bet it was Weyland or the Enclave.

SD: If so, then that could be even worse with the scrolls they're using together or they know what were planning to erase this nightmare.

Human Pinkie: Well, at least we got the band back together minus Applejack.

Human RD: Yea, where is she?

Twilight: She at Ponyville, along with her pony counterpart, they work for Enclave as slaves.

Human RD: Well then we have go there now!

Scootaloo: Guys! There someone passing by. And one of them with red hair somehow recognize us. I'm not sure how.

Twilight and Starlight became surprise as they know what Scootaloo is talking about when they go outside. They see Sunset, Flash, and the Shadowbolts arrival, but the resistace are training their guns on them before firing.

Twilight: NO DON'T SHOOT! It's our friends! Sunset!

Sunset: Twilight! Starlight! There you are!

The resistance put down their weapons as they see the visitors as friends. Sunset hugs her two pony friends as they are all alright.

Sunset: Glad to see you guys!

Twilight: Us too!

Then Sunset notice the Canterlot High girls are here too.

Sunset: Guys! Your hear too! Or we've never met in this time right?

Human Fluttershy: Um actually, we haven't met.

Human Rarity: I believe I've never met you in my entire life.

Human Pinkie: I do. For the first time in this moment.

Human RD: But I do remember that we are friend with her and Twilight.

Sunset: RAINBOW DASH!?

Sunset is shocked to see Rainbow's bio tech appearance.

Human RD: Hehe, it's a long story Sunset. Also Twilight showed me the memories of our real timeline.

Human Rarity: By the way, are those girls the Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep?

Human Twi: Yes we are. We're very sorry about those friendship game competitions in school before ending up here.

Indigo: Yea. Though its much better be a survivalist of this dangerous planet than competing schools.

Human RD: Yea. Still not use of losing all the time.

The human Twilight came to meet her pony alicorn counterpart.

Human Twi: So you must be my pony alicorn counterpart?

Twilight: Yes, I am.

Human Twi: And also the princess of friendship?

Twilight: Correct.

Human Twi: I would say, fascinating.

Twilight: Glad to hear that.

Then she notice Flash is with them, causing her to be excited as she ran toward.

Twilight: FLASH! I'm so glad to see you!

Flash: Whoa easy girl! I mean we've got to stop bumping into each other like this.

Twilight: Sorry about that. I'm just glad you alright in this world.

Flash: Yea. You know someone mention you and me know each other. Was it true?

Twilight: Um, funny you should ask. When I came to your world as a human-

Suddenly, the sand ground exploded like a fountain of sands. More and more sand explosions appeared. When they cleared up, it reveals a group of humanoids with desert robes, hoods, and masks, surrounded the resistance.

SD: Kimerians!

The Kimerians attack the resistance, but the heroes fight back. As they all fight for moment, another sand explosion, but bigger, appeared, revealing to be the leader of these mercenaries. A female Kimerian walk towards the resistance as she took off her mask, shocking many ponies and human as they recognize her.

Twilight: APPLE BLOOM!

This human Apple Bloom as a teenager around her sister's age, her eyes are red instead of orange, meaning she is somehow corrupted by darkness or something else worse.

Sunset: Apple Bloom?

Human RD: As a teenager?!

Human Pinkie: With scary red eyes?!

Human Rarity: How is that possible?

Dr Whooves: I bet she might be involved with the missing Tardis!

Pony RD: I'm not sure how, but lets rock!

The whole gang keeping fighting back.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	16. Dark Bloom

The resistance and the Kimerians battle as the gang confronts the dark teenage version of Apple Bloom.

Twilight: Apple Bloom! Can you remember us?

AB: The one called Apple Bloom is already dead.

Said in a deep dark voice, the girl attacks the young alicorn with her dark shockwave magic. Celestia and Luna use their magic to block another attack. Apple Bloom flies above them a blasted them from behind.

Sunset: Apple Bloom stop!

The corrupted Apple Bloom looks at Sunset, who is holding a laser gun to be sure that Apple Bloom doesn't plan a trick or anything sinister. As Apple Bloom is about to do something, she is trapped in Starlight's forcefield spell.

Sunset: Apple Bloom listen to me. I know you still in there. You being corrupted by those mercenaries. I don't know how, but we can help you!

Apple Bloom: "DARK BLOOM" doesn't need help from enemies like you! The Kimerian gave birth to me when they captured that brat and the powerful machine called TARDIS.

Whooves: I KNEW IT!

Dark Bloom(DB): They took her in there to destroy her and created me as their new leader since the death of theirs old ones. I am Dark Bloom, the destroyer of worlds! And I can sense you were like me before, and I can bring her back!

She destorys the forcefield, knocking Starlight and Sunset out. As Dark Bloom is about to step towards Sunset and to finish her off, Human Rainbow can to the rescue by unleashing her cyber powers to defeat most of the Kimerian and faces Dark Bloom. The two powerful girls fight as Rainbow tries to make sense to her.

Human RD: Apple Bloom! You gotta cut it out! What would your folks feel about you like this?! How does Applejack feel about you like this?

DB: I HAVE NO FAMILY! NO SISTER! JUST THIS!

She blasted her away as she summons her remaining troops to retreat. With all the remaining Kimerian gathered, she creates a dark smoke to blind the enemies. After the smoke clear, Dark Bloom and the Kimerian vanished.

Human Fluttershy: Um, at least that Apple Bloom is still alive.

Sunset: But not herself anymore.

Celestia: Someday, we will get her back. Right now the Horizon Tech must be found to save this world!

Human RD: You guys go ahead, I'm going to Ponyville to save Applejack.

Human Pinkie: I'll go!

Human Fluttershy: Me too.

Human Rarity: Well I do like to get dirty there, but I hate how my friend was treated like a slave there, so I'll go with you.

SD: There are some small ships here that could carry you there. Some of them might be online.

Human RD: Well then lets go. We'll come back with AJ.

Twilight: Be careful out there.

Human RD: You too Twilight. Kick Weyland's butt if we can't make it.

The Mane humans when on into one of these small ships while Rainbow Dash flies to the location she's detecting as the human Mane group followed.

Twilight: All right, time to find that Tech again!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	17. Dragon Graveyard

Human Rainbow flies through miles while her friends on a small ship followed to find their friend in Ponyville. Rainbow has detected that Applejack is getting close as they are almost there. The gang finally arrived to see Ponyville as a slave town. Both human and pony Applejack are still doing their work for the Enclave by transporting the boxes of apples. Suddenly, they heard fighting ahead. When they check out, human AJ became surprised to see who it was that took the Enclave soldiers.

Human AJ: RAINBOW DASH!?

Human RD: AJ!

She flies to her to give her a hug.

Human AJ: But how?! I mean look at you! Whats going on?!

Human RD: Long story. Applebloom needs your help.

Human AJ: Applebloom?! My little sister is still alive?!

Human RD: Yea, but somehow something is controlling her, and we need your help to snap her out.

The rest of the girls showed up to their old friend. Human AJ gave a sad smile as she is glad to have the gang back together.

Human AJ: You come in, Pony AJ?

Pony AJ: Well, that girl is not really my sister that I know and love, but I'll make sure she won't get lost like my folks did. Count me in!

The whole gang cheered as Applejacks decided to make their stand.

Meanwhile, the resistance travel through the wastelands were skeletons and statues of dragons.

Twilight: This place was ruled by dragons.

SD: Yea, until it became a graveyard for them.

Twilight: You know that reminds me. Celestia, about Spike, not this Spike that is a mutant dog, what's he like in this time.

Celestia and Luna are afraid to tell her what Equestria's Spike the Dragon became.

Celestia: Sister, tell them to stop here.

As their ship landed, Celestia and Luna lead Twilight were Spike is until now. What Twilight see is a statue of the adult dragon version of her assistant/best friend. She became tearfully scared and terrified of his demise.

Twilight: Spike?

Celestia: He and the other dragons sacrifice themselves to save the rest of many innocence of Equestria.

Twilight: Why does is have to be this way?!

Luna: Weyland created a large weapon that kills many life until every dragon destroyed it, even the explosion kills them all.

SD: And now all the dragons are extinct.

Human Twilight's Spike sadly checks his counterpart's grave statue as he along with Flash and Celestia came to confront the tearful alicorn. Twilight hugs back as she is still crying. As Starlight sadly watches her mentor crying, she change her face from sadness to anger as she looks at Sweetie Drops.

Starlight: Sweetie Drops! What do you know about those things? The Kaiju.

SD: What about them?

Starlight: Are they tamable? Can they understand whats going on?

SD: I've never thought of that, but I'm not sure if that works? Why?

Starlight: Because we're getting reinforcements from Kaijuland.

Sweetie Drops agrees as she, Starlight and Lyra took a small ship to the place where many kaiju rule.

Pony RD: Be careful out there. These monsters are way tougher than dragons.

SD: I know. I studied them

The small ship flies away to the jungle.

Meanwhile the Mane humans along with two Applejacks who are know wearing resistant outfits are heading to their fellow resistance's current location. But they are unaware that few Enclave and White Militia ship are following their tail.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	18. Preparing for the Final War

After Twilight mourns about Spike's sacrificial grave, she cooled up a bit as her friends cheer her up.

Twilight: With or without the Tech, I have to get that scroll from Weyland no matter what.

Sunset: But where's Starlight?

Pony RD: She, along with Lyra and Drops are getting reinforcements.

Sunset: What reinforcements?

Suddenly, a blast appears out of know where as the gang are surprised. Then the shooter decloaks himself and reveals to be a Yautja predator with a WY symbol on his mask.

Twilight: The alien hunter!

Sunset: But not the same one from before!

Predator: Just here to send message from Weyland. You are almost arriving at his base. And none of you won't make it.

The predator attacks the resistance by shooting plasma cannon and slicing some of them. The gang tried to fight back, but he keeps disappearing as he strikes from stealth. When Twilight became enrage about what happened to Spike in this timeline, she unleashes her magic shockwave, knocking the predator while his cover is blown. Then she shoots her power beam at him, knocking him out. Twilight flies there and lands on his plated chest to check him out of what else he brings. Suddenly, the chest plate shows a screen of Weyland.

Twilight: WEYLAND!

Weyland: Twilight.

Twilight: What have you done to this world!? What have you done to everyone here!? What have you done to SPIKE!?

Weyland: Just making better worlds.

Twilight: But there is no future you making!

Weyland: Unless we can work together.

Twilight: After what you've done, never! I have other plans on you!

Weyland: You want face me? Then face me now.

Twilight smashes the screen on the predator's chest plate as she furiously flew off very fast, heading to Weyland's lair as she left the resistance behind.

Flash: TWILIGHT WAIT!

Sunset: COME BACK! YOU CAN'T FACE HIM ALONE!

Meanwhile, the mane human 5 along with pony AJ, are getting closer to the resistance's current location until suddenly, the White Militia jets are chasing them.

Pony AJ: We got company!

Human RD: Heard ya!

Human Rainbow turns back to shoot some of the jets down. Then the lead jet where the White Knight is piloting is challenging the flying cyborg girl. She flew around to avoid his attacks.

White Knight: HOLD STILL YOU!

Human RD: Make me!

As the jets are chasing her, round sand like objects hit those jets, causing them to explode. It reveals to be the Kimerians's doing as they shoot sand bombs at both of them mane humans and White Militia. When the White Knight is about to shoot them, he detected Flash's close location.

White Knight: Boys! Let them face each other. Out true score is close.

The White Militia left to hunt down Flash, leaving the girls against the mercenaries.

Human Rarity: Rude much?!

Suddenly, the Kimerian hijacked on their ship, causing the girls to panic.

Human AJ: You girls stay put, we handle those ruffians!

Both Applejacks went outside of the ship to confront the enemies. Pony Applejack does the pony kicking style while Human Applejack does the old fashion way of what humans do. They knocked the Kimerians off the small ship. Then few more are coming from the sky as one of them landed on the front few, but this one is Darkbloom. The Applejacks got rid of the second wave as they notice Darkbloom is confronting the girls in the front window. Before the possessed girl could attack, she heard her sister's voice.

Human AJ: APPLE BLOOM!

She looked up and became surprise to see her big sister. Darkbloom's eyes turn from red to normal orange as she speaks in her normal tone.

Apple Bloom: A-Applejack?

Human AJ: It's okay. You big sister is here for you.

As Applebloom is about to cry, her dark alter ego took control of her again, changing her eyes to red again.

Darkbloom: NO! Your sister is gone! Dead for good!

Human AJ: That's not true! My baby sister is still alive!

When she tried to touch her, Darkbloom strikes her away until Rainbow caught her from falling. Darkbloom feels pain from her head as Applebloom tries to fight back to gain control of her own body. But Darkbloom jumps of the ship to retreat to gain complete control.

Human AJ: APPLE BLOOM NO!

The Kimerians caught their leader as they retreated. After that, the small ship head towards the others. Meanwhile in Kaijuland, Starlight, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops are confronting four deadly kaiju. One dinosaur with dorsal spikes is Godzilla, the spiking four legged beast is Anguirus, the giant pterosaur is Rodan, and the red spinosaurid is Titanosaurus. The kaiju are listening to Starlight's speech.

Starlight: Great giants of this world! A horrible man named Weyland is planning to destroy all worlds! We have to join forces, or be destroyed by our common enemy! Either you stand with us or you stand against me!

Godzilla roars as he attacks the powerful unicorn. Luckily she teleports herself to avoid his attacks.

Lyra: Do you think it will work?

SB: Looks like it.

As they battled, Starlight tries reasoning with him.

Starlight: Working together will make us survive! Let us lead you!

She blast him in the face until he shoots his atomic breath from his mouth, but Starlight teleport it behind Godzilla, knocking him out. Then the kaiju agree to help as they are impress that they fight well.

Starlight: You will defend my friends. My family. And change this timeline.

The unicorn climbs on Godzilla's head as a ride.

Starlight: Girls, time to show Weyland who we are and why we're here!

Lyra climbs on Titanosaurus while Sweetie Drops climbs on Anguirus.

With four powerful kaiju at their side, they are ready for the final war.

Starlight: We charge together! Now roll out!

Four kaiju charge through the jungle to find Weyland's location and prepared to face what he has. Meanwhile, Twilight made it into the Lost Hill Fortress as Weyland awaits her at the big window.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	19. Twilight vs Weyland

Sad, angry, and miserable of how this timeline changed, Twilight flies into the Lost Hill Base where Weyland is waiting. She lands on the street of the base, where it was use to be Crystal Empire. She sees no one in the streets, no guards, security, monsters, not even ponies. But she sees some of the crystallized statues of ponies on top of some buildings. Still concerned, she walks through the streets until she sees Weyland at the deserted park. But he is protected by his android guards.

Twilight: Weyland! Give me the scrolls so we don't have to end this way.

Weyland: I thought you suppose to be the princess of friendship.

Twilight: One last chance!

Weyland: What chances?

The androids try to shoot the alicorn in his command, but Twilight dodges them when she flew up in the sky. She shoots them all with her magic horn and then charges at Weyland. But suddenly, he strongly grabbed her and threw her at the tree. He's about to show his shotgun to shoot as Twilight dodges from it. She flies for cover to avoid Weyland's shooting. She blast him, but he barely didn't flinch from that attack. Meanwhile, the resistance are flying closer to the location where Twilight is. But they detected a full scale of enemies coming, like the Enclave, Kimeria, and White Militia.

Pony RD: Looks like we got an army heading there in a hour!

Flash: If the White Knight is gonna be there, then it's time to put an end to this, for Twilight!

Sunset: You mean your gonna face the White Knight?!

Flash: That's right. I'm not gonna run from him again. Anyone got something useful that I can use?

Dr Whooves: Well I do have something for human allies that me and Pony Rarity made long ago during the war.

He shows him a special armor for humans to wear. Starlight, along with Lyra and Drops, who are riding the kaiju to the Lost Hill base as they ran through the desert and then through the dragon graveyard. The mane humans are meeting the resistance at the location they're heading.

Human AJ: Girls, if we see Applebloom again in the Lost Hill, I might free her from the dark magic. But I have to do it alone.

Human RD: Are you crazy?! That's suicide!

Human AJ: Trust me. It will work. I want my baby sister back.

Pony AJ: And I'm gonna be by your side, just to remind her.

The small ship flies through the dragon graveyard as they are unaware that Dark Bloom and the Kimerians are still following them. Meanwhile, Twilight is still fighting Weyland as he begin to mention about her and the people she knew and loved.

Weyland: I've read about you Twilight! Heard about you! I got it from Canterlot Castle and your family and loved ones! Your parents, your brother Shining Armor, your friends like Minuette and Moon Dancer! Even Candace, before I slaughter them all!

Twilight's eyes glow white in rage as she unleashes a power magic blast at him, knocking into the wall. He collapse in defeat, revealing to be a copied android. Twilight smashes the head as she continues to complete her mission.

Twilight: If this was Crystal Empire, then there's have to be a prison where they keep the other ponies. She flew to find a prison building as she broke in and take out the guards. After she defeats them, she frees the remaining crystal ponies from their cells.

Twilight: EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

The crystal ponies ran in joyful freedom as Twilight continues to search the scrolls when she flew to the Fortress. As the crystal ponies are running to the gate, two large robot guards are blocking they're way. But suddenly, the WY Ship blasted the two, revealing to be the resistance. They also blasted the gate, giving the crystal ponies freedom as they ran through. The resistance check around to see where's Twilight.

Sunset: Look at those poor ponies there.

Pony RD: Yea. But at least we free the rest before they end up this way.

Flash steps in wearing golden knight armor with a golden sword and shield.

Scootaloo: WOW!

Indigo and Lemon: Whoa!

Human Twi: Nice outfit!

Flash: Thanks.

He then checks the window and saw Weyland's robotic corpse at the park. The ship landed there to check out the body.

Sunset: Did Twilight did this?

Flash: Looks like it, but that's not him. He could be at that tower where he's hiding.

Sunset: And that's where Twilight is going. We have to-

Suddenly, the resistance are being attacked by the arrival of the Enclave, Kimerian, and White Militia. The resistance fight back, but there are too many enemies to deal with. The white militia are facing Flash, but he uses his sword to swipe them away and knocks them down.

White Knight: Pretty good Flash.

Flash looks back and saw the White Knight on that building.

Flash: Where are my friends you captured White Knight!

White Knight: Weyland did kill Twilight's loved ones in this timeline. But how would you feel if I did the same on them?

Flash: Now you ask for this!

Flash charges as does the white militia leader when he jumps off the building to charge. Both knight clashed into their own battle as an army of WY, Enclave, Kimerians, and White Militia arrived at the base. Meanwhile, Starlight, Lyra, and Drops are almost there as they see the base not that far. They are prepared to bring their kaiju to this war.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	20. Flash vs White Knight

Twilight burst through the doors of the tower lair. On her way, she sees more prisoners and recognize some of them as Flash's friends who are in their cells. She blasted the locks to free them.

Ringo: Thanks!

Twilight: Your welcome. Flash is out there looking for you!

Brawly: Wait. You know our friend Flash Sentry?

Twilight: There's no time to explain. Now go!

The prisoners agreed as they make their escape while Twilight settles her score. In the battlezone outside, the resistance are still trying to fight back against WY Forces, White Militia, Enclave, and Kimerians, but still to many as they lost few members and many of them are getting seriously injured, close to their deaths and defeat. Pony Pinkie and Maud are still kicking but but got a few scratches. As Pony Rainbow is fight hard too, she's getting a bit exhausted, fearing that they lose this battle.

Pony RD: Sunset, find Twilight to make sure this never happened!

Sunset: On it!

She goes into the tower as two Applejacks followed.

Pony RD: Well, it would be awesome to sacrifice yourself with honor and loyalty.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking like an earthquake as many enemies are curious about it until...

(BANG)

Starlight, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops have brought Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and Titanosaurus to the battlezone to wipe out all enemies of the resistance and innocents.

Starlight: FASTER! GO!

She jumps off of Godzilla to blast many targets in close range in her way as Godzilla grabs one of them to burn them with his atomic breath. Starlight telepathically grabs another to let Godzilla bit them. Titanosaurus bi slams many enemies, sweeping them away with his fan like tail, bites one of them until he threw him at Godzilla's mouth, giving him the opportunity to crush him with his teeth. Anguirus rolls through while making roadkill out of every target in his way. Rodan grabs the building until he drops it on the enemy targets. The enemy is loosing numbers because of this kaiju attack. As Flash and the White Knight are still battling, the White Knight was distracted by kaiju, giving Flash the chance to kick him in the armor chest. Flash sees Rodan as he jumps into his claws, but the White Knight grabs him on the leg as the giant pterosaur flies into sky high. Two knights battled on Rodan's back in the sky. White Knight tries to shoot but Flash dodges from that when Rodan spins around as Flash jumps to avoid his attacks. Then the White Knight tackles Flash, causing both of them to fall off Rodan and fell into the streets. Both of them survived, but their battle is not ended yet. Flash uses his sword to stab the White Knight's arm, tearing it off as it reveals to be a cybernetic arm. Then Flash uses his metal fist to punch White Knight in the mask, smash into the building. As dust appeared for a moment, Flash believes that he won this battle. Before he when out to save Twilight.

White Knight: We're still not done you know.

Flash became furious about this hunter still alive, but with damaged armor and mask as he reattaching his cyber arm, as he turns around and questions him.

Flash: Why do I matter to you?

White Knight: You really think you could save them. Ha, I bet you have no idea what your doing.

The White Knight took off his mask, revealing his true identity to Flash.

?: Do you Flash.

Flash became shocked to see that the White Knight is...

Flash: Tracks?! I-I though you were dead.

Tracks: Well I'm not. But I'm hurt. BECAUSE OF YOU! You didn't bother to save me! You just left me to die!

Flash: That's not what happened! I couldn't find out in those rocks!

Tracks: You always say to me Sentry, focus of what I want to achieve and it will happen... And you know what I want now? I want you dead.

Tracks started charging with his sword towards to his former friend as does Flash. Two boys battle again with their swords as Flash tries to reason with him.

Flash: Tracks! I can help you!

Tracks: There's no helping me from you!

Flash: I've made some mistakes, I want to make it up to that!

Tracks: Don't pretend to understand!

Tracks keeps attacking him as Flash blocks those attacks. They back away from each other and circle each other in defense for a moment. After that, Tracks charges again until Flash blocks those swords with his swords.

Flash: You my best friend Tracks! This isn't who you are!

Tracks: STOP! Stop talking to me!

Suddenly, their swords starting to break. As Tracks is distracted from that, Flash kicks him to the ground and is about to punch him in the face. But he sees his best friend tortured from tragic as he decided not to finish this.

Tracks: YOU DID THIS TO ME!

Flash: I'm sorry.

Tracks: You left me to rot in the chasm! Instead I've met him(Weyland)!

Flash: It's not to late. We can fix this... Together.

He offer his hand to him as he wanted to repair their friendship, as Tracks is sadly thinking about it. Meanwhile, the young alicorn arrives into the dark room where this was use to be the throne of Candace and Shining Armor, looking for Weyland or the time scrolls. Suddenly, she encounter Weyland, not only he has the scrolls with him, he is wearing a large exo suit for combat.

Weyland: Looking for this.

Twilight glares at him for a moment as she charges at him. But Weyland blocks her attack as he fights back. Two Applejacks along with Sunset arrived to see their friend facing her enemy. Then Starlight teleport herself here as well.

Starlight: Did I miss anything?

Sunset: Nope. We have to get to the scrolls and stop Weyland!

As they are joining this battle, two AJs halt as they heard someone coming from behind. They turn around and see Dark Bloom who is ready to attack them.

Human AJ: You girls go ahead. I handle my sister.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	21. Another New World?

Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight go head to head with Weyland in his exosuit, while Pony and Human AJ are confronting Dark Bloom. Dark Bloom unleashes her powers to attack AJs. The AJs dodged from her attacks as the human AJ charges at her. Dark Bloom frustratingly shoots dark beams at as she keeps missing until when human Applejack got close, she hugged her tightly. As Dark Bloom struggles to get her off, part of her(Applebloom) is kicking in to take control of her own body.

Dark Bloom: Let me go! The magic of love will destroy me and you sister!

Human AJ: Applebloom. I'll always love you.

Dark Bloom: Grrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Dark Bloom's eyes glowing in wild color for a moment until they became normal orange.

Human AB: Applejack.

Suddenly, her body color turns black for a few seconds until she disintegrated into pile of ash, shocking the AJs.

Human AJ: APPLEBLOOM!?

She started to crying for her sister's death. Weyland notices this as he mocks the cowgirl.

Weyland: I told you magic of friendship is no good.

An angry Twilight blasted him into the wall to shut him up as she, Sunset, and Starlight keep attacking him. Weyland uses his exosuit's beam to blast them, but Starlight and Twilight use their magic beams to block it, causing a beam fight.

Meanwhile outside, the resistance won the battle with the help from Shadowbolts and Kaiju. The main human four came by as well.

Pony RD: Ha. I knew we could win.

Human RD: You say it.

Flash came in with a sad look.

Human Twi: You alright Flash.

Flash: I'll be fine.

Indigo: What about the White Knight.

Flash: Gone. But I found Tracks.

Human Twi: Tracks? You mean he's still alive? How's is he?

Flash: Not well. He left though. But now, we need to help the other Twilight!

Meanwhile, the unicorns are struggling to blocking the beam until Twilight stops and then shoots magic beam at Weyland's eyes. While he struggles from pain, he lost the beam fright from Starlight, causing the exo suit to be damaged. Sunset uses her laser guns to shoot his mech's weaponry until it collapse. Weyland regains his eyesight but with bloodshot due to bright painful magic, he sees two ponies and a girl. But then the wall collapse, revealing some kaiju along with friends or are backing them up. Weyland growled as he took the scrolls with him when he crawls out of his exo suit.

Weyland: This isn't over.

He opens the scrolls to open the portal as he gets into there while his robot guard came in to guard the portal. The gang took down all the robots but fail to stop Weyland. The portal was about to close, but Celestia and Luna shoot their magic at it, to keep it stable.

Starlight: How are we suppose to find him this time?

Twilight: I put a spell on his eye. I can through his visions of where he's going.

The three looked at their friends since this is their goodbye.

Celestia: Be careful out there. And I will always knew you three will stop him.

Twilight: We will.

Flash: So, this is goodbye?

Twilight: More like see you later in our own normal timeline.

They both hugged each other until Twilight notice the two AJs.

Twilight: Applejack?

Pony AJ: No need to apologize Twi. Applebloom's fine. Not a scratch.

They reveal her as a baby that came out of the ashes, as Human Applejack tearfully joyfully carried in her arms. Twilight and the others are glad to see her still alive. After their goodbyes, Twilight, Starlight, and Sunset went into the portal to stop Weyland again as the portal now closes.

Human Pinkie: What world would they go?

Pony Pinkie: Probably in a live action world, naked.

Human Pinkie: Wow... Cool.

As the girls teleported, into this world by landing on the sidewalk of neighborhood, which it looks real life like, Starlight and Twilight became humans once again, be they along with Sunset are completely naked.

Starlight: Uge, where are we?

Sunset: It looks like the human world, but odd looking?

Starlight: Is this were Weyland is?

Twilight: Well, I can see where Weyland's going through his eyes. He's in the same world as we are, so he couldn't be far from us.

As of that, a live action person who is driving his car is completely distracted, seeing three young animated colorful naked teenage girls in real life. Suddenly, he accidentally end up hitting the other guy on the street with his car.

 _ **The End?**_

 _ **The credit goes to Brandon Vortex as he help me work on this story. I'll be taking a break from working on this story arc for a few months.**_

Meanwhile, in this live action world, a couple of Xenomorph eggs are seen in the sewer of the neighborhood. One of them hatch and few moments pass until a facehugger jump out and attacks the screen.


End file.
